


Thunder

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: The Hobbit<br/>Characters: Bofur (others mentioned)<br/>Relationship: Bofur/reader<br/>Request: Ooh! Could I request a bofur/reader fic of their first kiss? Plenty of angst leading up to would be fun too! Keep up the good work!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

Fandom: The Hobbit  
Characters: Bofur (others mentioned)  
Relationship: Bofur/reader  
Request: Ooh! Could I request a bofur/reader fic of their first kiss? Plenty of angst leading up to would be fun too! Keep up the good work!  
Bofur watched you from across the fire, his moustache twitching slightly as he sees you throw your head back and laugh at one of Fili’s jokes. You held your hand to your chest over your heart as you struggled to breath.   
The sight made Bofurs heart soar. He adored your laughs, your smiles, all your little quirks. He found himself waking up early just to see your eyes flutter open and going to sleep later so he could watch you drifting off. He would move his bedroll so that you were the first thing he saw when he woke and the last thing he saw when he fell asleep.   
Bofur couldn’t help but feel a stab of pain in his chest when your hand rested on Filis shoulder to stedy yourself.   
He knew he wasn’t worthy. Fili was a handsome, young prince who could give you dimondes and gews beyond your wildest dreams, and what could Bofur give you. A wooden toy and dirty clothes.   
Dwalin walked over to you and Fili, tell Fili that Thorin wanted to talk to him. Fili nodded and stood up, bidding you goodbye. You smiled and gave him a little wave as he walked away. You sat contently for a moment when a small rumbling noise made you look out the cave, a little bit of fear in your eyes. Bofur watched you as you smiled to yourself, a small blush on your cheeks as you stood and started walking towards him.   
You were walking towards him! Bofur tried to busy himself but he had nothing to do as you sat beside him.   
“Hello, Bofur. Do you mind if I sit with you?” You asked politely, fiddling with the ends of your hair as you asked.   
“Aye, of course lass. Your always welcome.” Bofur could hear his voice stuttering as he realised you were siting quite close to him, closer than you had been sitting with Fili. Your thighs touching his.   
This small touch send Bofur into a world of bliss.   
He could feel your skirt was still wet from the days journey, but nothing could be done about that. Thorin had found a rather large cave to settle in for the night. It was sill raining heavily and everyone had already settled down for the night but Thorin, Dwalin, Balin, Fili and Kili, who were speaking about plans for the next day. Even Bilbo had fallen sleep against the wall, which was suprising. After the run in with the fake cave ground and the goblins, Bilbo would stay up a little later from fear.   
Bofur remembered that night when Bilbo had wanted to leave. You were Bilbos younger sister but he didn’t wake you that night. When Bofur had caught Bilbo sneaking off, he had asked why he wasn’t taking you. Bilbo had just smiled and said something about you have someone to stay for.   
Bofur had thought it was Fili, that’s who you would stay with.   
Oh, how wrong he could be.   
You were now sitting next to him, flattening out your damp skirt.   
“So, how have you been today?” Bofur asks, looking at you out the corner of his eyes. He saw you smile and look up at him.   
“Yes, I have been fine, thank you. How about you?” You turned your body towards him, brushing your leg against his, sending a spark through his entire body.   
It was painful, these small touches. They drove him insane with desire. He wanted to pull you down onto his lap and kiss every part of your perfect body. He wanted to wrap his arms around your waist and never let you go, never let anyone or anything hurt you.   
But he couldn’t.   
“I have been well.” He nods, smiling. You giggle which makes the fire in Bofurs stomach rise as he looks at you with a quizzical look. You smile warmly at him.   
“The flaps of your hat. I love how they flat when you nod.” You giggle, reaching up and stroking them.   
“Im glad my hat amuses you.” Bofur laughs as you nod.   
“Yes, it was funnier when you were riding the ponies. I nearly fell off mine one time from laughing.” You giggle at the memory, leaning against his shoulder.   
There was a loud crash and the cave light up as thunder flashed across the night sky. You jumped and cuddled into Bofurs arm, your eyes wide and you were shaking slightly.   
“Hey, hey lass. Its okay, its just thunder.” Bofur wrapped his arm around your shoulder and stroked your arm. You looked up at him with big [e/c] eyes, filled with fear.   
“I don’t like the thunder.” You mutter, resting your head on his shoulder as on of your hands came up to wrap around his front.   
Bofurs breath hitched as his heart beat painfully in his chest.   
Another crash and you buried your face into his shoulder so you couldn’t see the cave light up. You let out a little whimper as both of Bofurs arms wrapped around your shaking form. You had your head now resting on Bofurs chest. He started to chuckles, his chest vibrated and made you peak up at him from in his arms. Bofur simply smiled down lovingly at you.   
“You’ve seen gobins, trolls, fought orcs and flown on eagles. And you’re afraid of a little thunder and lightning.” Bofur chuckled, bringing him up his hands to stoke your hair. You muttered an insult before burying your head back into his chest. After seven or eight more flashes and the crashing as getting loud so both of you knew it wasn’t going away any time soon.   
“Bofur?” You whimper in his arms, making him look down. He had been slowly rocking back and forth while humming a soft tune and stroking your hair. You had stopped shaking apart from when you got a fright from the thunder.   
By this point, everyone was asleep except Dwalin who was on watch.  
“Yes, lass?” Bofur whispered back to you, although his brother snoring would easily cover your voices.   
“Could. Could I sleep with you tonight?” You ask, your cheeks a bright red as you play with a button on his thick coat. Bofur was a little taken aback and stared at you, making you start to ramble.   
“Its just, I feel safest with you, and youre so nice to me and I…”  
“What about Fili?” He blurted out, his own jelouy over turn his normal caring nature. You blinked a couple of times up at him and pulled away. Bofur’s arms dropped back to his side as his heart broke in two at the loss of contact. You looked so broke as you sat back a little, looking at him with a hurt expression.   
“If you want me to go away, then I will.” You look away from Bofur to hid the tears of rejection. You didn’t like the feeling you had gotten when he interrupted you and basically told you to leave him alone.  
You stood up and walked away from Bofur.   
His world crashed around him as he watched you hope over the sleeping dwarfs. He wanted you back in his arms. He didn’t like that look of pain you had given him. He only ever wanted to see you smile. He didn’t want to see you lying in the arms of anyone else, but he had pushed you into someone elses.   
But, to his surprise, you didn’t go to Fili, or Kili or even Bilbo.   
Instead you took your normal spot (a little further away from Bofurs bedroll than normal). You lay down and pulled your cover over your head, your back to Bofur and his bedroll.   
Bofur just sat there and stared at your form for a moment. He was so confused. He knew how scared you were of the storm outside, why didn’t you go to someone for comfort? Why had it been him and only him? Then it hit him.   
You had only came to him. No one else. You knew the storm was coming, and you still came to him and him alone.   
He jumped to his feet and hopped over the dwafs to his own bedroll. He then gripped the edges and pulled it next yours when the crash echoed louder than ever. He heard the sniffing from under your cover and felt a little sick. He lined up the bedrolls and lay next to you. Bofur pulled the cover over himself and you.   
“[y/n]? Please, im sorry. I dont want to be in anyone elses arms but mine. I just, I thought you would prefer to be in the arms of a price than a pauper.” He whispered. You started to turn and pull your covers off of your head to reveal tearful eyes.   
“Bofur. I don’t understand.” You whisper back as his hands sneak under your covers so he could wrap them arund your waist and pulled you so you were chest to chest with him. Your hands rested on his chest and you could feel his eyes beating hard.   
“I love you.” Bofur lets out a shuddering breath as your eyes widen a little. Your hands trailed up and rest on his cheeks, which were hot and red.   
“Bofur, I love you too.” You whisper before leaning up and pressing your lips to his. Bofurs hands tightened on your waist as he pulled you against him. He kissed you back with all the passion he could muster to try and show you how much he truly loved you. And you felt it.   
You broke apart when Bofur heard a crash of thunder and he wanted to make sure you were okay. However, you just looked at him, your eyes a little confused.   
“Are you okay? Your not scared?” He askes, gently raising a hand and brushing a strand of hair out of your face.   
“Yes, why?” You smile a little as his hand rests on your cheek.   
“There was thunder.” He smiles as you lean into his touch.   
“I didn’t hear anything.” You blink at him in confusion, making him laugh.   
With that, you settled down, wrapped in his arms for a long and loving nights sleep.


End file.
